


root

by tchouli



Series: POI Haiku [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	root

chameleonlike  
mercurial interface  
but never bad code


End file.
